Your voice will carry me home
by Fujoshi137
Summary: "aku harap, aku bisa kembali mendengar secara langsung suara indahmu, Ming. Dan membawa kau kembali pulang." tanpa sadar, satu tetes air mata jatuh. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengungkapkannya melalui kata-kata./KyuMin story/BL/ONESHOT


Your voice will carry me home

 _KyuMIn Fanfiction_

 _Rate T_

 _Summary : "_ "aku harap, aku bisa kembali mendengar secara langsung suara indahmu Ming. Dan membawa kau kembali _pulang._ " tanpa sadar, satu tetes air mata jatuh. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengungkapannya melalui kata-kata."

 _ **ONESHOT**_

This story is mine, don't plagiarism-_-'

I really love KyuMin. Jangan bash ff ini, ini semua hanya karangan saya semata. Tidak menerima sama sekali bash atau semacamnya, kecuali saran dan kritikan agar ff yang saya buat lebih baik^^

 _Happy reading guys^0^_

.

.

.

 _I can't remember the last time i saw your face_

Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit pucat itu menghela nafas lelah begitu ia mendudukan dirinya saat tiba didalam kamarnya. Dengan baju yang belum ia ganti seusai tiba dari kegiatannya bersama member lain, pria itu merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang empuk yang mulai terasa dingin karena jarang ia tempati.

"Sedang apa dia sekarang?" gumaman halus terdengar dari bibirnya,tatapan sendu terlihat dari matanya yang terlihat sayu memandang ke langit-langit kamar yang remang karena lampu yang sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata untuk sekedar menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat.

Cho kyuhyun -lelaki itu- segera mendudukan dirinya begitu debaran itu tidak kunjung mereda. Sungguh, jika dia bisa menangis sekarang ia akan menangis dengan kencang. Namun ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menatap sendu sekeliling ruangan, begitu sadar jika kamar ini tidak seperti dulu.. kamar yang dulunya begitu hangat, kini terasa dingin.

Setelah orang itu merebut Sungmin dari sisinya, ia sangat jarang bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertatap mata dengannya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menebak kapan terakhir kali ia melihat senyum manis itu secara langsung, terlebih sekarang dia berada semakin jauh dari jangkauannya karena kewajiban yang memanggilnya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur? Bagaimana keadaannya disana?" Kyuhyun kembali bergumam sendiri. Setelah hari laknat-menurut Kyuhyun- itu, ia sudah tidak bisa setiap saat menatap wajah imut dan manis itu. Ia tahu, Sungmin terlihat menjauh darinya setelah hari laknat itu, namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sungmin tidak memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, juga untuk sedikit merilekskan ototnya. Terlebih, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat merindukan seorang yang begitu dia cinta.. Dia sangat merindukan sosok Lee Sungminnya.

 _Kadang kau akan tau betapa dia sangat berharga ketika dia sudah tidak lagi ada disisimu. Namun, itulah yang dinamakan penyesalan.._

 _._

 _._

 _I feel so lonely when i'm in a crowded space_

Hari ini Kyuhyun memutuskan mengajak Changmin untuk menemaninya. Mungkin sekedar jalan-jalan sedikit dapat membantunya untuk melupakan rasa rindunya kepada seseorang disana.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa wajahmu muram sekali? Masih merindukan Sungmin hyung?" Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh dan tersenyum singkat pada sahabatnya itu, ia akui dengan keberadaan Changmin bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur tapi tetap saja ia merasa _sendiri_ , bahkan ketika ia sedang berada ditengah-tengah member yang sedang berkumpul pun ia masih saja merasa sepi.. seperti, ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan santainya di wilayah yang cukup sepi oleh orang-orang.

"Changmin-ah, pernahkah kau.. –merasakan seorang diri walaupun berada di tempat yang sangat ramai sekalipun?" kyuhyun memberi jeda pada pertanyaannya, ia tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari aspal jalanan yang ia lewati sekarang, menghiraukan Changmin yang menatap bingung kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Uuh, aku –jujur saja aku belum pernah merasakan itu.. kau tau Kyuhyun-ah? Kurasa sekarang kau sedang benar-benar dalam _fase_ sangat merindukan orang itu. Kau tidak mencoba untuk menghubunginya sesekali?" Changmin menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada dipinggir jalan dan diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Mana mungkin aku menghubunginya? Ia sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Lagipula, bagaimana perasaanmu jika menghubungi 'suami orang lain'? aku sadar akan posisiku, Chwang!" Kyuhyun menggeplak pelan kepala sahabatnya dan tersenyum kecil untuk sekedar menghilangkan denyut sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Changmin mau tak mau tertawa lepas begitu tau Cho Kyuhyun sahabatnya yang kurang ajar itu perlahan kembali. Ia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah. Bukankan 'suami orang lain' yang kau sebut itu sebenarnya hanya samaran belaka? Kkk~" Changmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak mau nantinya ada berita tentang "Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin sedang 'berkencan' dijalan yang sepi" kan?"

"Oh tuhan, demi apapun aku tidak sudi untuk berkencan denganmu, dasar tiang!" jawab Kyuhyun, meski demikian dia tetap menerima uluran tangan Changmin untuk berdiri dan berjalan pelan untuk pulang. Setidaknya dia bisa tertawa lepas sedikit setelah ini.

.

 _I can't remember the last time i heard your voice_

Alunan lembut musik terdengar didalam kamar yang dulunya ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, namun sekarang itu menjadi kamar Kyuhyun sendiri. Musik jazz yang menenangkan terus terdengar hingga akhirnya pemutar lagu yang di _set_ untuk memutar lagu secara acak tersebut memutar rekaman suara Sungmin, dan kebetulan Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu secara langsung, Ming" Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang dan mengambil _handphone_ nya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas, ia mengambil _earphone_ nya kemudian memasangnya pada _handphone_ nya. Memang itu hanya rekaman saat Sungmin menyanyi, Sungmin menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat itu dan Kyuhyun sengaja merekamnya.

' _ **I keep you in this heart of mine,**_

 _ **this time i know it's never over**_

 _ **No metter who or what i am, this time that we had, i will hold forever~'**_

Kyuhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang, ia menutup matanya mencoba meresapi suara lembut yang mengalun dari _earphone_ nya. Dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa berbicara dan mendengar langsung suara lembut itu..

' _ **I see how far i've come and what i got right**_

 _ **I never stopped believing in the words we sung**_

 _ **I take a breath, i close my eyes. Your voice will carry me home~'**_

"aku harap, aku bisa kembali mendengar secara langsung suara indahmu Ming. Dan membawa kau kembali _pulang._ " tanpa sadar, satu tetes air mata jatuh. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengungkapannya melalui kata-kata. Saat dimana kau yang biasanya selalu bisa mendengar _tone_ lembut itu kapanpun, namun kali ini kau hanya bisa mendengarnya bahkan dengan menggunakan rekaman.

 _I look at everything i was, and everything i ever loved. I'm not afraid of moving on or letting go, it's just so hard to say goodbye to what i know_

Pagi ini Super Junior ada sebuah acara, semua member –kecuali Sungmin dan Shindong- berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran untuk berdoa secara bersama-sama. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk mulai berdoa, setelah selesai ia menoleh ke samping begitu sadar jika orang itu tidak ada disampingnya, biasanya ia akan melihat senyum manis dan tatapan penuh binar dari orang itu, namun sekarang _berbeda_.

"Hyung, aku akan pulang menggunakan taksi saja nanti, kalian pergilah duluan." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu acara yang mereka datangi sudah selesai. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada semua member sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera berjalan sendirian.

Didunia ini ada kalanya kau akan butuh kesendirian. Saat kau sudah tidak kuat dengan hidupmu maka hal yang biasa dilakuan oleh beberapa orang adalah berjalan sendirian dengan kepala tertunduk, dan itu juga yang dilakukan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia menelusuri jalan setapak yang berada dipinggir jalan, sore itu memang cukup ramai namun ia tidak peduli tentang itu.

Ia terus berjalan dengan sesekali melihat sekeliling, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah benda di etalase sebuah toko souvenir. Ada sebuah boneka kelinci besar berwarna pink, sebuah boneka dengan wajah manis dan senyum yang tulus terukir di wajah boneka itu. Kyuhyun menatap sendu boneka itu. "boneka itu sama seperti dia yang dulu" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya dijalan setapak itu. Dan sepanjang jalan itu penuh dengan anak-anak kecil yang berlarian, penjual permen kapas, jajaran toko yang menjual berbagai macam ice cream ataupun wine, dan lain-lain.. dan Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa ia takkan semudah itu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berpura-pura _aku baik-baik saja._ Karena pada kenyataannya, sangat sulit untuk menghapus dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua kenangan yang terlalu sayang untuk dibuang, dan sangat sulit untuk mengacuhkan sesuatu yang kita tahu atau mempunyai persamaan bahwa semua itu mengacu pada _dia_ yang disana.

\- JOYer -

 _I'm coming because i need to find you_

Cho Kyuhyun memakai jaketnya dan mematut dirinya di cermin. Tidak buruk, ia hanya akan menemui _dia_ sebentar dan kemudian pulang. Kau pernah merasakan rindu yang benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi dan ingin segera bertemu dengan dia yang kau rindukan? Itu yang sedang pria tampan itu rasakan. Ia ingin ke _bascamp_ Sungmin hari ini, hanya untuk berjumpa dengannya walau hanya beberapa menit, itu tidak masalah.

"Leeteuk hyung, aku pergi sebentar. Jika kau ada jadwal dan aku belum pulang saat jam 10 nanti, tolong sampaikan pada Eunhyuk susu strawberrynya sudah aku ganti, ada di _pleezer_ " Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ketika mendapatkan anggukkan dari Leeteuk yang sedang sarapan. Ini masih jam 8 pagi, tapi bukan waktu yang buruk untuk menemui dia karena kemungkinan latihan di _camp_ akan dimulai pukul 10.

Saat tiba di tempat _wamil_ , ia meminta izin pada ketua yang ada disana untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sungmin muncul dengan masih menggunakan kaos biasa.

"Hai hyung. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah. Ada apa? Ayo pergi ke taman belakang agar lebih rileks"

Sungmin memimpin jalan untuk ke taman dan Kyuhyun hanya membuntutinya dari belakang. Ketika mereka sudah sampai pada pohon yang cukup rindang, Sungmin membalik tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan kembali bertanya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kema-"

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh" Kyuhyun langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Ia yang mendapat pelukan mendadak seperti itu hanya bisa diam, tidak membalas dan juga tidak menolak pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, k-kau tau bukan ini tidak benar. Aku sudah-"

"Berhenti untuk mengatakan hal memuakan itu Sungmin! Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura! Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai ga- ah tidak, kau tidak mencintai jalang itu bukan?! Jujur padaku Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan mencengkram bahu Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa diam, ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kyuhyun menunjukan wajah seriusnya kemudian dia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari wajah didepannya.

"Truthfully, i know what you're going to say. But i can feel that it's not your whole heart. I can hear you heart, you still just want me. You can't hide it, you can't lie. Look in my eyes and tell me, it's not... it's not the truth" bisik Kyuhyun tepat didepan wajah Sungmin. Wajah putus asa Kyuhyun kini terlihat jelas ketika tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari Sungmin, pria manis didepannya hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja satu tetes air mata turun dari wajah pria manis itu, lalu Kyuhyun kembali berbisik, kali ini ia memeluk hangat Sungmin.

"your tears tell me, you can't lie Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun semakin mendekap erat Sungmin begitu pria manis itu semakin terisak.

"Kyu, a-aku telah menyakitimu. A-aku tidak pantas un-untuk bersamamu kembali" ucap Sungmin ditengah isakkannya, sungguh dia sudah sangat menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.. apakah ia masih pantas untuk bersama Kyuhyun? Pernikahan- ah mungin lebih tepatnya _drama pernikahan_ nya, semua perlakuan yang ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun, semua penolakan secara halus saat yuhyun mencoba untuk mendekat, semua air mata dan raut kecewa yang pria itu keluarkan karena dirinya..

"' _ **I keep you in this heart of mine,**_

 _ **this time i know it's never over**_

 _ **No metter who or what i am, this time that we had, i will hold forever**_

 _ **I see how far i've come and what i got right**_

 _ **I never stopped believing in the words we sung**_

 _ **I take a breath, i close my eyes. Your voice will carry me home~**_ ingat lagu yang pernah kau nyanyikan saat itu? Aku akan melakukannya, aku tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya aku, seberapa kecewanya aku, asal kau mau berada disampingku aku akan selalu ada untukmu _ **'**_ **'** Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, ia menyeka perlahan air mata yang masih setia meleleh pada wajah sang terkasih dengan lembut. Kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut milik Sungmin, hanya dua buah bibir yang menempel dengan polos.. tidak ada nafsu, hanya ada ketulusan disana. Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya kemudian dia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan berujar lembut.

" Even if the world truns it's back on us' even if it's a painful love, you are my love, you are my soul. The promise we've shared is everything to me, My tired days only look for you. Like a pond which won't dry, i'll love you. As if nothing has happened, if today passes, let's not to go of each other, and we'll make through. Cause you my everything to me."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali terisak dan segera memeluk kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, yang menerima apa adanya, yang bisa memahami apa yang dia rasakan, sungguh ia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh karena telah menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Namun ia bersyukur Kyuhyun masih mencintainya saat ini..

"Your voice will carry me home.. now, you must carry me home with you.. i love you, and i'm sorry" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sempurna didepannya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun..

"Aku akan menunggumu untuk siap menunjukan cinta kita kepada semua orang.. kita akan segera memberi tahu cinta kita kepada yang lain, agar mereka tahu jika seorang Lee Sungmin hanya milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.."

' _ **dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, anda berpura-pura kita tidak jatuh cinta**_

 _ **aku tidak pantas untuk bersama anda, bukan? Ini seperti cinta kita harus di bawah bayangan gelap**_

 _ **saya ingin melihat anda akan cukup berani untuk cinta. Aku masih menunggu cintamu disini**_

 _ **dan ada jalan yang menanti kita tidak jauh dari sini**_

 _ **kau tidak perlu merasakan apa-apa. Untuk satu hari, aku ingin kau untuk berani menatap mata orang-orang dan mengatakan pada mereka kita sedang jatuh cinta~'**_

 _ **The End...**_

 _ **\- JOYer -**_

 **Annyeoong! Apa kabar? Masih adakahyang stay menjadi Joyer disini? :'3 saya berharap masih ada yang mendukung KyuMIn. Saya membuat ff ini penuh dengan ke absurd tan/? Yang saya punya :'v maaf jika gak jelas, terutama banyak typo. Dan maaf buat kingdom vampire, kayanya itu bakalan lamaaaaaaaa apdetnya, karena ide saya tiba-tiba ngilang :'( maaf yaa..**

 **Oke Cuma segini yang pengen saya sampein.. oh iyaa, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat yang udah review di ff sayaaa, maaf saya gak bisa tulisin satu-satu..**

 **(260615)**


End file.
